


The Whole World

by kayr0ss



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko wants to be carried home, Diakko, Dianakko, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Romance, Very uwu, Walkin in the snow, cheesy pick up lines, so much lurve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayr0ss/pseuds/kayr0ss
Summary: “I can hold the who-o-le world in my hands!”Amanda nearly gagged when Akko put her little hands together and cupped Diana by her cheeks. But of course, the way the blonde witch turned red was totally worth the cringe.“And that,” Diana sighed, “is our cue to go."





	The Whole World

“I can hold the _who-o-le_ world in my hands!”

Amanda nearly gagged when Akko put her little hands together and cupped Diana by her cheeks. But of course, the way the blonde witch turned red was _totally_ worth the cringe.

“And that,” Diana sighed, “is our cue to go.”

The faint clinks of glasses mixed with mirthful chatter had died down at this point of the evening. Lotte nursed her eggnog with care, “it _is_ getting pretty late.”

And so here they were, two sets of crunchy footfalls in the snow, a slender brunette supported by a taller blonde both gracefully staggering—it still amazed her that that was possible—home.

“Did I embarrass you?” Akko pouted, steadying herself so that she could stand on her own.

“You would never,” was Diana’s punctual reply. She reached for Akko’s hand on instinct, clasping them together with a pleasant familiarity. “But perhaps lay it off on the bourbon next time.”

“Hah!” Akko flushed. “Get me a bottle of _sake._ I would _demolish_ you all!”

Diana shot her a pointed look, but Akko merely giggled.

And then her knees buckled. Diana was quick to catch her by the arms, breaking Akko’s fall while concern bubbled up inside her. Akko was laughing.

“I—I’m sorry.” She snickered. “You were right about the bourbon.”

“ _Akko._ ”

“Will you carry me?”

Of course, Diana was impressive at an innumerable number of things, but— “Akko, I literally cannot.”

“The _great_ Diana Cavendish!” Akko exaggerated a look of surprise, clinging on to Diana’s arm. “Has she finally found her weakness?”

She wasn’t exactly wrong.

“Come on. We’re just a few steps away,” Diana slides her hand back into Akko’s, bumping her playfully by the shoulder.

Akko throws her a childish expression. “ _Diana!_ I want you to carry m—eep!” The brunette squeaks. Before she knows it, Diana’s arm was behind her knees, knocking the air out of her lungs while she hoisted her up with much effort.

Akko’s laugh was captivating.

Her arms wound around Diana’s neck, and her nose smushed against the side of Diana’s face. “I love you,” Akko giggled into her temple, sealing the words with a kiss. The brunette nuzzled into the other woman’s neck, appreciative of her warmth, and the blonde witch could feel Akko’s smile against her skin.

The smile was contagious. “You’re heavy, Akko.”

_‘I love you, too.’_

The blonde pretends to whine, but she will carry Akko home—because Diana was Diana, and she was holding the whole world in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a post / comic I saw [on Tumblr] of Akko doing that cheesy little hand gesture / pickup line. If ever the original poster sees this, thank you! let me know if you want me to credit you! i luv u!


End file.
